I Needed Someone On My Side
by TakeMyBreathAwayTwoTimes
Summary: QW14! What happens when Quinn has an unexpected visitor? Quinntana Week Day Two - Comfort/Fluff


**QW14!**

**Happy Quinntana Day two :D  
Hope you're all enjoying it so far.I would like to thank Jammy (guest) who reviewed, I'm Glad you liked it :)  
This is set around the time Santana is kicked out so 4x16 spoilers  
Hope you enjoy :)**

**~A**

* * *

Comfort/Fluff

*Knock knock* 'Q open up!' *Knock Knock* 'Quinn!'

'Coming San shh!' Quinn shouts as she gets up from her desk and walks to the door. As she opens it, she catches Santana in mid knock.

'Hey Lena.' Santana says casually as she pushes past Quinn and throws her stuff on Quinn's roommate's bed.

'Hey S. What are you doing here? I thought it was my weekend to come to you, I have my train booked.' Quinn says as she closes the door and turns to face Santana who is in the process of taking off her boots.

'Yeah well I don't have an apartment anymore so I decided to come to you a day early. Surprise!' Santana replied as she turned and opened her arms to Quinn with an over the top smile.

Knowing Santana like she did, Quinn moved forward and wrapped her arms around Santana pulling her close. She refrained from asking anymore about Santana being homeless as she placed a soft peck to her temple. Santana moved her head to Quinn's shoulder as she let out a sigh and kissed her collarbone.  
'Hey.' She whispers softly, her eyes closing at how comfortable she feels all of a sudden.

'Hi there.' Quinn replies, enjoying the warmth in her arms.

'Did you fall asleep at your desk again?' Santana asks as she observes the messy layout of Quinn's desk.

'Yeah. How did you know?' Quinn questions as they both move apart.

'You've got that just woke up look and your voice is sleep husky.' Santana responds as if it were obvious.

Quinn tries not to read into just how well Santana knows her as she moves to tidy her desk. She can feel Santana's eyes on her as she moves around her small room. She loves and hates the effect the girl has on her.

'So where's the roommate?' Santana asks as she moves to sit on Quinn's bed.

'She dropped out. Couldn't take the pressure.' Quinn replies rolling her eyes. If you get into a school like Yale, you shouldn't give up so easily.

'Well that was stupid. Never liked her anyway.' Santana comments also rolling her eyes.

Quinn quickly finishes her tidying and moves to sit beside Santana, taking her hand.

'So what did you do to Rachel?' Quinn asks as she plays with Santana's fingers.

'Oh that's nice Quinn! Of course I'd be the one to do something. I'm always guilty!' Santana snaps, snatching her hand away and scowling at the ground.

'Okay San, I'm sorry I didn't mean it. I just know that you were already on thin ice with her for going through her stuff so what happened?' Quinn rephrases as she retakes Santana's hand.

'I may or may not have confronted Donkey face about his pill pushing ways…' Santana says quietly, still pouting from being the one always in the wrong.

'Okay and were you right?' Quinn asks, already knowing what Santana is like when she is suspicious. Quinn however also knows that Santana never pursues something unless she feels it is important or will harm someone she loves.

'Kind of...' Santana replies vaguely as she runs her hand through her hair and looks over at Quinn. 'He's a gigolo.'

'He's a what?' Quinn questions trying hard not to laugh but failing miserably. 'Oh my god! So why would that get you kicked out, you were right that he was sketchy?'

'I confronted him at Nyada and he told the wonder twins who told me to either drop it or get out. So I left and investigated deeper, before calling Rachel's giant in shining armour and then calling plastic man's hotline. I hid Finnocent in the bathroom of a hotel room and when the mannequin arrived, I left and Finn beat the crap out of him.' Santana explained briefly, smiling at her plans brilliance. 'From the amount of missed calls on my phone, I'm guessing Finn told Rach.'

'Well once again your Mexican third eye was correct.' Quinn congratulates. 'Did you actually confront him or did you do a Glee confrontation?'  
'I..my have sang Cold Hearted...' Santana says embarrassed now that she realises how random it was.

'As in Paula Abdul?' Quinn asked surprised. 'Did someone get it on video?'

'Why? So you can mock me with it later?' Santana questions, brows furrowing with her pout.

'Well...its just I was thinking about that video...and you performing it...and wow...' Quinn explains slowly, her mouth suddenly going dry.

'Hmm...maybe I'll give you a private show later.' Santana purrs as she winks and laughs at the dumbstruck girl.

Shaking her head to get rid of her quickly escalating thoughts, Quinn watches Santana's face carefully. after a few minutes of smiling, Quinn quietly speaks up. 'So what's wrong?'

'Nothing I just really needed to see you.' Santana says softly as she moves to cuddle into Quinn's side and ignore the hurt from being once again left in the cold. 'I needed someone on my side.'

Quinn welcomes the closeness instantly, moving them to lie down on her bed with Santana's head on her shoulder and their legs tangled. She runs her fingers in random patterns along Santana's back as she watches the girl digest the events of the past few days. As she watches her, she realises just how close to the girl she has gotten to the girl since their trip to New York to have a Rachel intervention. They talk every day, either by text or phone call. One of them visits every weekend and they've been having a friends with benefits thing since the wedding that wasn't. Its then that Quinn wonders if Santana has been seeing other people or just her and her heart drops.

Yes she had been the one to say it was a onetime thing, that turned into two and that turned into a lot more but that doesn't mean she wants other girls up on her girl. Her girl! She can think it in her head okay. Maybe she wasn't too bothered about the labels and inevitable heart attack her mother would have if it meant she could be with Santana.

'Hey San?' Quinn asks quietly.

'Hmm?' Santana responds distractedly.

'Will you go out with me?' Quinn asks as she focuses hard on the ceiling.

'What?' Santana says as she lifts her head, becoming more alert.

'Well I just thought you know, we've been doing this for a while and we could go out or something? If you don't want to that's fine I just thought that you might…' Quinn rambles quickly, wondering if the ground could swallow her up.

'Really?' Santana asks smiling up at Quinn. 'I was going to ask you a while ago but I thought you wanted to keep it casual. You said you wanted to keep in casual when it became a more than two-time thing and at the start you used to whisper that you weren't that into this so I didn't ask.'

Both Santana and Quinn looked at each other smiling at each other's rambling. Santana leaned up so she was closer to Quinn and leaned their foreheads together.

'Are you sure you want this?' She says trying not to feel vulnerable.

'Santana Lopez, will you be my girlfriend?' Quinn asks, this time confident in her question.

'I would love to.' Santana says as she brushes her lips against Quinn's.

Quinn instantly feels the sparks at the simple touch and pulls Santana against her to feel her lips more fully. The need to rush is left behind as both girls take time to explore the other. Santana wraps her fingers in Quinn's hair as Quinn draws patterns into the small of her back. Lips make way for tongues and both girls moan at the contact. When air becomes an issue, Santana moves back but rubs her nose against Quinn's lovingly.

'Who would have thought the two HBIC's would ever be dating.' She says smiling down at the blonde.

'Well now that I think about it, it seems like the perfect match.' Quinn replies simply as she pecks Santana's lips again.

'I like this, us. I think we should stay here.' Santana comments as she snuggles back into Quinn's neck.

'Nah, New York looks good on you babe. Once I've shouted at Rachel for a while, you'll be home sweet home.' Quinn says seriously. 'But first, let's get our cuddle on.'

* * *

**So...I'm having trouble coming up with a holiday story for a one shot so any help or suggestions would be much appreciated... ;)**


End file.
